¿Eres Feliz?
by Doristarazona
Summary: Él la observaba desde su escritorio, en ese horriblemente cursi día de San Valentín, la veía sonreír a su novio, pero sabía que no lo hacía sinceramente, y ahora él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que ella necesitaba para hacerla feliz. Esta historia participa en el intercambio de San Valentín: "Sweet, Sweet Valentine's Day de la Fanpage de FB Dramione Shipper"


_**¿ERES FELIZ?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Harry Potter ni su universo me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo tomé a sus personajes prestados para esta historia. Este fic participa en el intercambio de San Valentín: "Sweet, Sweet Valentine's Day" de la Fanpage de FB "Dramione Shipper"**_

 _ **Este fic es dedicado a Sta Granger quien hizo esta petición de historia.**_

" _ **Celos de Draco en San Valentín al ver a Hermione con Ron"**_

Y aquí estaba, otra vez, observándola desde su escritorio. Ella se veía tan risueña e ilusionada gracias a ese día, ese estúpido día que cada vez odiaba más y más. Todo porque había recibido un regalo, paupérrimo a su parecer, un minúsculo ramillete de rosas rojas, como odiaba ese color. ¿Se podría ser más predecible? Rosas rojas en San Valentín, ¿en serio comadreja? Primero esas no son sus flores favoritas, son los lirios, y tres simples rosas de color Gryffindor unidas en un lazo rojo, y seguimos con el color Gryffindor, que apenas se puede ver en su mano, que ya se considera bastante pequeña, no hacen un verdadero ramo. Ugh, como odiaba a ese estúpido Gryffindor.

Y ahí seguía Draco Malfoy rumiando en sus pensamientos. Desde hace cinco años el día de San Valentín se ha convertido en el más odiado por él. Ya habían pasado siete años de la guerra, y gracias a San Potter y Granger, tanto su madre como él, pudieron librarse de Azkaban, su padre no tuvo tanta suerte, él recibió el beso del dementor por todos los crímenes cometidos tanto en la primera como en la segunda guerra, y la verdad no pudieron hacer nada para cambiar el veredicto. Ahora, después de recuperar su fortuna y mejorar su reputación, se encuentra trabajando en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas desde hace cinco años, en el mismo departamento de Hermione Granger. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia trabajar con ella. De hecho, la rivalidad natural entre ellos afectó el ambiente en los primeros seis meses. La verdad sea dicha, ellos se pelearon desde el primer día, desde el momento en que accidentalmente él tropezó con ella, y provocase que derramara una taza de café que ella tenía en la mano, obviamente ella se manchó la ropa, le gritó a él desde rubio desteñido (lo cual no es verdad) hasta hurón botador, y empezó su primer día de muy mal humor. Esos primeros meses fueron un infierno para él.

Cuando estaban en los días para promulgar la ley de protección a los elfos domésticos, Draco y Hermione estuvieron discutiendo toda una semana por el hecho de que según él los elfos no iban a recibir el pago que le dieran sus amos, alegando que los mismos se iban a ofender y atacarse a ellos mismos; por su parte Hermione quería que todo elfo recibiera su pago porque estaban en su derecho como se iba a estipular en la ley, y bueno esa afrenta se mantuvo hasta el momento en que decidieron en que cada amo o jefe de familia hablara con cada elfo que estuviera a su cargo y decidiera la forma de pago de su salario.

Después fue la ley para los licántropos, Hermione no dejaba de mencionar a Remus Lupin, si él hubiese sido atendido de forma debida, y si hubiera estado protegido por alguna ley que favoreciera a los hombres lobo, no habría sufrido tanto durante su vida, y habría seguido su labor como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su tiempo. Draco no tenía nada en contra de los licántropos, al final eran víctimas de una maldición, pero se había cansado de escuchar la misma perorata acerca de Lupin por dos semanas, así para no discutir más con ella al siguiente lunes se apareció con la misma propuesta de ley que ella estaba trabajando, le hizo unas mejoras en favor de las víctimas, y acompañó dicha propuesta con taza del café que ella acostumbra tomar todos los días, café con mucha leche y una cucharadita de azúcar. Eso la hizo sonreír por primera vez hacia él. Esa sonrisa fue la primera de muchas que él empezó a adorar.

Desde ese entonces empezó como una especie de tregua entre ellos, hablaban más acerca de las leyes que tenían que preparar, claro siempre había discusiones, pero Draco había aprendido que era preferible alejarse un poco, dejar que las cosas se calmaran y luego exponer su punto un poco más sosegado, porque en las discusiones siempre salía algún insulto de colegio y alguno de los dos terminaba por salir de la oficina y azotaba la puerta como consecuencia de su enojo.

Todo iba mejorando entre ellos, de vez en cuando salían a comer en la cafetería del ministerio discutiendo algo acerca de su departamento, usualmente él pagaba el almuerzo, aunque a Hermione no le gustara mucho la idea dada su forma de ser independiente, pero él siempre decía que la próxima comida ella la pagaba, aunque él aún no ha permitido eso. Otras veces se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon cuando él salía de paseo con su madre, y ella salía con Ginny y Luna al Caldero Chorreante. A veces se unían para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Su amistad mejoraba cada día, eso hasta que llegaba ese maldito día.

El primer año que coincidieron en San Valentín todo en la oficina estaba con un odioso tono rosa chillón, con muchos corazones musicales en los alrededores, y muchos estúpidos cupidos de papel que iban volando a través de los diferentes departamentos del ministerio. En ese año Draco realmente no quería saber nada de ese fatídico día, era demasiado cursi y odiosamente dulce para su gusto, y para colmo todas las mujeres que solo se acordaban de él en ese tipo de días, le enviaban toda clase de sobres con regalos de dudosa procedencia, es más que obvio que no abría ninguno, los echaba directo a la chimenea sin ver su contenido por seguridad. Pero lo que más le molestaba ver ese día no era precisamente la decoración o los dichosos regalos, lo que más le molestaba ver era al idiota de la comadreja cortejando a su compañera de oficina. Ese día se apareció portando lo que parecía un traje al estilo muggle, no le sentaba mal pero tampoco era llamativo. Tenía en las manos unas simples rosas rojas y una caja sencilla de chocolates, le entregó ambos regalos a Hermione, quien estaba muy sonrojada, y abrazó a Weasley. Ese gesto hizo que Draco sintiera una molestia en el estómago que no supo controlar, solo quería golpear con fuerza a Ron hasta que no quedara ni rastro de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción se precipitó fuera de la oficina y salió en busca de alguna de las chicas que le envió los regalos para hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Y vaya que hizo lo posible por hacerlo, se desfogó con ella esa noche, pero no la volvió a buscar en el resto del año.

En el segundo año de San Valentín, nuevamente la oficina estaba con esa nefasta decoración, los corazones y cupidos estaban con canciones más actualizadas, pero todas decían chorradas acerca de cómo se vive y se siente el amor, y todas esas tonterías. Como el año anterior recibió regalos de dudosa procedencia, los cuales desechó, y se sentó a trabajar para que el ambiente no afectara aún más su humor antivalentín. Pero como siempre, ese día se puso peor. La comadreja se apareció otra vez con el mismo traje que llevó el año anterior, _«¿En serio no tiene más trajes? Es un héroe de guerra»_. Con el mismo tipo de flores del año anterior, con el mismo tipo de chocolates, aunque esta vez Hermione no estaba tan sonrojada como el año anterior igual lo abrazó y se fueron a tener su cena del día de los enamorados. Al verlos partir Draco observó con un poco más de detalle a Hermione, ese día ella llevaba un vestido muy bonito que le estilizaba la figura, de color borgoña y que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, y el cabello lo tenía recogido en un peinado sencillo, pero bastante elegante. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron los zapatos, unos zapatos negros de tacón de 10 centímetros que hacían que sus piernas se vieran completamente sensuales, largas y llamativas. Esa imagen de Hermione tan hermosa se mantuvo presente durante muchos días en sus pensamientos. Ese día de los enamorados buscó a otra chica y cometió el mismo error del año anterior, se desfogó con ella y no la volvió a buscar.

En el tercer año de San Valentín había decidido hacer un pequeño presente a su compañera de trabajo. ¿Por qué decidió esto? Simplemente quería cambiar el repertorio de regalos que ella estaba recibiendo de parte de su novio Gryffindor. Draco se acercó a ella en el transcurso de la tarde, esquivando los corazones a los cuales les aplicó un hechizo silencioso para que no perturbaran su día, y le entregó un regalo. Ella se sorprendió por esto.

—Malfoy, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó al observar la pequeña caja rectangular de color plata adornada con un lazo color borgoña.

—Pues ya que tenemos tres años trabajando juntos en esta oficina quise darte un obsequio. La verdad es que con toda esta quisquillosa decoración que me tiene hastiado lo único que podría alegrarme es ganarle en algo a la comadreja —respondió con algo de altanería.

—Malfoy, por favor no lo llames así —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué no? Apuesto a que me sigue llamando hurón —replicó alzando su ceja izquierda.

—La verdad eso no lo puedo negar —dijo ella con resignación—. En serio, ¿por qué este regalo? —dijo mientras lo abría.

—Simplemente quise darle algo a una buena amiga, la única que ha sido honesta conmigo desde que pasó la guerra —dijo mirándola a los ojos sin dejar lugar a dudas de que hablaba sinceramente.

Ella se quedó sorprendida ante sus palabras, realmente no esperaba esa respuesta. Al terminar de abrir el obsequio se quedó pasmada, en la caja había una cadena de plata sencilla con dos dijes, uno era una flor, su flor favorita, un lirio, y el otro era una nutria, ambos hechos de plata con unos pequeños diamantes en los ojos de esta última. ¿Cómo lo supo? No dejaba de preguntarse Hermione.

—Es hermoso —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Pero ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿cómo supiste de mi flor favorita?

—Lo de la flor, se lo debo a tu amiga Lovegood, ella te preguntó acerca de cuál es tu flor favorita hace unos meses aquí en la oficina, y lo recordé. Y la nutria, creo que viendo constantemente tu patronus dando mensajes fuera de la oficina me pude dar cuenta de cuál es tu animal favorito, aunque me extrañó el hecho de que no fueran los gatos —dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras con la sonrisa ladeada, tratando de bromear.

—La nutria es mi favorita desde niña, siempre que iba con mis padres al zoológico me llevaban a verlas jugar en el agua, me hacían sonreír todo el tiempo. Lo de la flor, me recuerda a mi abuela materna, cuando tenía entre cinco y seis años mi mamá me llevaba con ella, y en su casa había un jardín lleno de flores de varios colores, pero sus favoritas eran los lirios, aunque los míos son los de color violetas. Cada vez que percibo su aroma me siento en casa —dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes por haber recordado ese momento especial—. Muchas gracias... Draco —le dijo a la vez que se levantó para darle un abrazo. Él se quedó estático en el momento, pero luego respondió el abrazo.

—Que lo disfrutes... Hermione.

Después de eso terminó de pasar la tarde entre papeles, hasta que vio aparecer a la comadreja, con un traje del mismo modelo que los años anteriores, _«algo más que cutre»_ , el mismo tipo de rosas rojas, el mismo tipo de chocolates, ¿pero qué diablos le pasa a este tipo que lo que hace es repetir la misma rutina todo el tiempo? Sin embargo, esta vez Hermione no estaba sonrojada por los obsequios de su actual novio, sonreía por cortesía, y de hecho lo abrazó, aunque no de forma tan efusiva como los años anteriores. Ella se levantó y esta vez se despidió de una forma más amena de Draco, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ron, el cual, justo en el momento en que iban a salir de la oficina, besó a Hermione apasionadamente para marcar su territorio delante de Draco, para luego alejarse con ella apresuradamente. Eso definitivamente enfureció a Draco, ¿qué se creía esa maldita comadreja por tratar a la chica de esa forma? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que debe tratarla con más delicadeza delante de los demás? Idiota anormal. Y entre esos pensamientos se retiró de la oficina, solo, para variar, no quería a ninguna mujer cerca de él esta vez.

Pese a ese episodio del idiota de Weasley, Hermione y Draco mejoraron aún más su relación, de hecho, ya no se llamaban por sus apellidos, lo que dejó sorprendidos a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo a Harry y a Ron, aunque este último no quería que Hermione siguiera tratando de esa forma a Malfoy, le daba mala espina todo eso. Hermione por su lado empezó a llevar la cadena de plata con los dijes que le regaló Draco, aunque no dijo a nadie quien fue la persona que le otorgó ese obsequio, cosa que enfurecía aún más a Ron. Para ella fue un hermoso obsequio y lo apreciaba con todo su corazón, eso además de que estaba despertando ciertos sentimientos por su compañero de trabajo.

Llegó el cuarto San Valentín para ellos. Otra vez la dichosa y abominable decoración rosa chillón (iba a tener que hablar seriamente con el encargado de esa cosa llamada decoración, parecía que Umbridge estuviera haciéndose presente en ese lugar), otra vez los corazones y cupidos, con el adicional de unas nubes que hacen llover pequeños corazones dorados y rojos con las frases "TE AMO" y "ERES MI AMOR", sinceramente asqueaba tanta peste cursi con tanto romanticismo barato. Las personas piensan que el amor solo vale en San Valentín, también están los demás días y no se acuerdan, urgh como odiaba ese día.

Este año ha cambiado un poco la actitud de Hermione ante su novio, ya no se alegraba tanto al verlo, al parecer han estado teniendo problemas de pareja. Por lo que Draco supo debido a las conversaciones de pasillo de las asistentes del departamento, a Weasley lo promovieron en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ahora él y Potter son líderes de escuadrones de aurores, por lo que se la pasa en diferentes misiones. Sin embargo, cuando regresa de dichas misiones en vez de buscar a su novia se reúne con sus compañeros de equipo en el Caldero Chorreante, quienes al parecer no todos son hombres. Aparentemente se le ha visto con alguna que otra compañera de equipo bastante llamativa y eso ha dado a especulaciones de todo tipo. Draco ha visto a Hermione con el humor bastante explosivo. Un día él hizo una simple pregunta acerca de la ley de protección a los centauros y ella le respondió de manera tan volátil que él lo único que hizo fue ignorarla hasta que volviera en sí. No quería volver a las discusiones con ella, pero su humor ya le estaba afectando, tanto que había decidido dejar de hablarle por un tiempo porque prefería evitar cualquier confrontación incómoda. Entonces llegó el nefasto día de los enamorados, ella no se veía risueña por la música, ni por la cursilería voladora, la verdad Hermione se veía bastante apagada. Y Draco no pudo resistir el hablar con ella.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó por curiosidad, y la verdad quería ignorar los malditos corazones diciendo que lo amaban.

—Algo así... —respondió ella en voz baja. Se notaba que la tristeza la estaba dominando.

—Hermione, sé que no hemos hablado como antes por un tiempo, que tu humor no ha sido el mejor estos días, pero esta actitud me tiene preocupado. ¿Por qué ya no peleas más conmigo? —y lo preguntaba con sinceridad, aunque con la intención de hacerla reír un poco, esa actitud ya estaba llegando a asustarlo.

—Ron y yo no hemos estado bien, de hecho, él ya no me busca casi para salir o para hacer cosas de pareja. Ha estado trabajando mucho con el escuadrón, pero siento que me está dejando a un lado cuando más lo he necesitado —respondió Hermione mirando al piso y con una voz tan baja y triste que Draco tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder escucharla mejor.

Draco odiaba a Ron desde antes, la rivalidad de ellos era muy grande, pero en este momento estaba dispuesto a lanzarle las maldiciones que había aprendido de su más que odiada "Tía Bella". Hermione era una mujer muy bella, honesta, íntegra, valiente, que no merece ser ignorada por aquel a quien ella le da un lugar importante en su vida. Draco estaba más que dispuesto en ese momento por tener algo así con alguien, y realmente con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a Hermione, de hecho, tiene un lugar muy especial en su vida, pese a que no compartan tanto como él quisiera gracias al idiota de la comadreja. Honestamente sentía celos, muchos celos de Weasley por tenerla a su lado. Merlín, como lo odiaba.

—Hermione, tú eres una persona que no merece ser dejada a un lado. Sin embargo, no voy a juzgar a la comadreja por sus acciones, aunque realmente pienso que él no merece tu cariño ni preocupación, tú mereces a alguien mejor que él —Draco le dijo estas cosas sin poder controlarse, y cuando se dio cuenta no quiso retirar sus palabras.

Después de escucharlo, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y pudo ver la honestidad en sus palabras, y empezó a verse una pequeña luz en sus ojos.

—¿Y tú eres ese alguien que es mejor que él? —preguntó Hermione con algo de ilusión.

Draco se quedó sorprendido por esa pregunta. Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta. —No, Hermione, yo no soy mejor que nadie. Sabes muy bien que soy un ex mortífago redimido ante la sociedad, pero no estoy limpio ante nadie, y tú eres demasiado pura para mí.

Ella se quedó asombrada ante lo que dijo, y sin pensar se levantó de su asiento, y con rapidez lo abrazó y lo besó con una pasión que él no se esperaba. Draco por su parte recibió el beso, pero la verdad su mente estaba en conflicto, lo que él dijo era verdad, ella era demasiado pura para él, pero lo estaba besando, y era dulce, muy dulce, era el néctar que necesitaba en su vida. Y así fue que decidió a responderle con la misma efusividad. Ella lo besó con dulzura, saboreando sus labios, sin embargo, él quiso responderle con más pasión, le rodeó la cintura, le mordió el labio inferior con intensidad, y cuando ella abrió más la boca él se adentró en ella para saborearla por completo. Tocó lo que pudo de ella encima de la ropa, y sintió su hermosa figura entre sus manos pudiendo acceder a aquello que para él fue prohibido. Días y noches enteras pasó imaginando como sería besarla, y la fantasía no se acercaba a la realidad, era la ambrosía de los dioses, y en verdad no quería dejarla ir. Pero la razón entró en Hermione, y decidió detener el beso antes de llegar más lejos, y dio un paso hacia atrás para aclarar sus ideas.

—Draco, yo... perdóname... yo aún sigo con Ron... por favor dame tiempo para aclarar mis cosas antes de dar otro paso, perdóname... —y con eso salió de la oficina. Draco se quedó ahí, sorprendido por su propia reacción hacia ella. Hermione Granger lo besó a él, y le pidió perdón y tiempo para aclarar su asunto con Weasley. Y él se quedó ahí sin decir nada. Realmente estaba odiando con toda su alma a ese día y a Ronald Weasley.

Pasaron los días y Hermione eludía a Draco, y honestamente él no quiso presionarla. La entendía, ella tenía una larga relación con Weasley, y merecía tomarse su tiempo, ya sea para continuar su relación o para empezar una nueva con él. Sin embargo, seguían pasando los días y semanas, y veía que Hermione trataba de sonreír ante las personas de forma natural, seguía su vida al lado de Weasley, aunque este seguía con el mismo comportamiento de reunirse con su escuadrón, y no la buscaba como en un principio. Pero Draco se enojaba cada vez más en los momentos en que la comadreja se aparecía con un simple ramo de rosas rojas, ¿es que no sabe que hay otras flores? ¿Por ejemplo los lirios? Imbécil. Y también los malditos chocolates que ni siquiera cambiaba de tamaño, y más nada, ni joyas, ni otro tipo de invitación, ni nada, siempre era lo mismo. Y aun así Hermione le abrazaba y se iba con él, lo que destrozaba el corazón de Draco.

Los celos que sentía Draco le hacían ver que no era una simple apreciación lo que sentía por la heroína de guerra, obviamente ese apasionado beso, el cual se había dado ya hace tres meses en el día de San Valentín, había despertado esos sentimientos de posesión y protección hacia la hermosa chica de alborotados cabellos castaños y piel clara y llamativa, aunque no tan clara como la suya, a la dueña de esos hermosos marrones que brillan con emoción cada vez que lograba promulgar una nueva ley en protección a aquellos que lo necesitaban, de la misma manera que brillaron ese día en que se besaron, y que quería que siguieran brillando por él, que cada vez que lo mirara lo hiciera con la misma ilusión de ese día. Odiaba los momentos en que ella se iba con Weasley como su novia, como la posible futura esposa de la comadreja, y como la posible futura madre de sus hijos pelirrojos. Estaba tan lleno de frustración hacia ella y tan lleno de rabia hacia Weasley que tenía que irse temprano de la oficina para encerrarse en su hogar a tomar whiskey de fuego por horas, todo hasta que caía rendido por la borrachera, y despertaba al día siguiente con una resaca que lo hacía tratar horriblemente a quien se le atravesara, incluyendo a su madre. Tuvo que llevarla a cenar en disculpa de sus arrebatos.

Seguían pasando los meses, y ella seguía con el imbécil. Entendía que le diera oportunidad a su relación, pero ¿era feliz? Por lo que Draco observaba no era así. Ya no tenía ese brillo que generaba en un principio en la relación, parecía estar conformándose con lo que tenía, y sinceramente a Draco no le gustaba esa actitud. Pero por su propio bienestar decidió alejarse, claro no podía hacer mucho puesto que eran compañeros de departamento, aunque decidió ser cordial, y mantenerse al margen de la vida de Hermione Granger. Le dolía más que cuando recibió las maldiciones aplicadas por su tía Bellatrix en la guerra, él quería estar ahí con ella, hablar con ella, animarla, y tocarla otra vez. Ese único beso que fue solo comparable al elixir de la vida, y quiere más de ella, quiere poder saborearla otra vez, pero no, debía sacar fuerzas de su flaqueza y alejarse de ella.

Así que decidió salir con una de las tantas chicas simples que solo podían proporcionar una buena noche, pero olvidable. Necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza, sin embargo, cuando empezó a pensar en quien podría darle una buena noche ninguna de las chicas daba la talla para él, muy rubia, muy morena, tiene los ojos azules, verdes, no son del mismo tono de marrón, muy osada, muy frígida, entre otras cosas, a cada chica le conseguía un defecto y no intentaba nada con ninguna. Es increíble que un simple beso, bueno no tan simple, lo hubiera marcado tanto ante las demás mujeres. Y ella seguía tercamente con el idiota.

Ya había pasado casi un año de ese beso, ¿en qué momento pasó el tiempo? Bueno ya venía el quinto San Valentín, y otra vez la nefasta decoración, los horribles corazones, los estúpidos cupidos, las imbéciles nubes llenas de corazones con frases que lo que dicen son mentiras cada año, este año detestaba aún más el día de San Valentín. Hace un año se besaron, pero hace un año ella le pidió tiempo y lo hizo a un lado. Y durante ese año la vio fingir ser feliz, simplemente porque no quería estar con él. Ahora la veía otra vez risueña por ese día, otra vez la veía con el estúpido ramillete de rosas rojas que le había dado el pobretón, ¿es que ahora es más pequeño el ramo?, otra vez con la estúpida caja de chocolates, sin embargo, ese aspecto de chica enamorada no era sincero, él se daba cuenta. Pero este año iba a cambiar, no iba a permitir pasar más tiempo, ella tenía que estar con él de alguna manera. Y empezó a hacer su jugada.

—Hermione, sé que este es el nefasto día de los enamorados, que tienes compromisos... —dijo esto con la voz arrastrada como hacía en el colegio, observando de reojo hacia Weasley—... pero quisiera pautar una reunión contigo mañana a las 8 de la mañana si no tienes inconveniente.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por su actitud, y la verdad por el hecho de que le hablara de nuevo. Pensaba que debido a su decisión de seguir con Ron él ya no querría hablarle más. Y la verdad lo extrañaba.

—Sí, está bien, no hay ningún inconveniente para reunirnos mañana —dijo ella con la esperanza de que él le siguiera hablando, pero al parecer él no tenía más nada que decir. Ella recogió su bolso junto con su varita y decidió retirarse con Ron—. Feliz día de San Valentín, Draco.

Él no se esperaba eso, pero dudó en responder, la verdad le dolía verla con la comadreja. —Feliz día, Hermione.

Llegado el día siguiente, al entrar a la oficina lo primero que ella observa en su escritorio es un grande y muy hermoso ramo de lirios color violeta, esas hermosas flores son tal cual como los que tenía su abuela en su jardín. Hermione estaba asombrada por ese detalle, ¿quién le ha dejado este regalo? Porque sabe con seguridad que no fue Ron. Tenía una tarjeta, al tomarla se percató de la letra de su compañero de trabajo, la cual estaba escrita en tinta verde, lo que decía lo siguiente:

" _Hermione, ha pasado un año desde ese encuentro especial que tuvimos tú y yo._

 _Te he dado el tiempo de seguir adelante con él, pero te he observado y sé que no eres feliz, que finges serlo para no decepcionar a nadie._

 _Si quieres ser realmente feliz, si quieres darte una oportunidad conmigo, por favor toma la figura en forma de nutria que se encuentra en tu escritorio, es un traslador, te llevará a donde me encuentro, se activará a las 8:30am._

 _Si para esa hora no has llegado a donde me encuentro entonces entenderé que deberé irme de tu vida, porque la verdad me duele verte con él._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Draco_

 _P.D. Puedes conservar la figura"_

Quedaban diez minutos para que se activara el traslador. ¿Cómo es posible que esto ocurra? ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de que no era feliz? Ella recordaba el beso, fue algo impulsivo de su parte, se sentía sola, que no era deseada, y Draco estaba ahí, diciéndole esas hermosas palabras, fue tan sincero que la verdad quiso estar con él, solo con él. Se olvidó de Ron y de sus discusiones, del tener que ser la chica correcta, la heroína de guerra, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, solo quería vivir un momento especial, y ese lo fue. Ese beso fue todo para ella en ese momento, y Draco fue el hombre especial con quien lo compartió. Pero tuvo que ser una cobarde y dejarlo pasar. Lo extrañaba, realmente lo hacía, extrañaba su compañía en las comidas, en los encuentros en el Callejón Diagon, compartiendo ideas para preparar una ley, sus comentarios sarcásticos acerca de las festividades, y sus detalles. Realmente se preocupaba por ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ron ya no estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, ahora es más importante cumplir con su escuadrón que con ella. La verdad el último par de años de la relación fue muy triste para ella. Durante ese tiempo pensaba que él podría cambiar su actitud y dar prioridad a su relación, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así.

Quiere darse la oportunidad de ser alguien, de ser feliz, y no va a dejar que la felicidad se le vaya entre los dedos, va a ver que le ofrece Draco, y confiará en que todo seguirá su curso como debe ser.

Esperó a que se activara el traslador, y cuando pasó internamente pidió a todas las deidades que le dieran señales de que tomó la decisión correcta. Luego de tomar la figura de la nutria y dar miles de vueltas durante su trayecto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba llegando a un lugar dentro del Reino Unido, la verdad el destino era un lugar completamente inesperado. Este lugar era cálido, de mucho sol y un mar hermoso, de hecho, ya conocía este lugar, había venido con sus padres en las vacaciones de quinto año de Hogwarts. Estaban en Santorini, en Grecia. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Estaba frente a una pequeña escalinata que daba a la entrada a una casa pintoresca, muy propia de la zona. Por lo visto era el lugar, así que ella decidió tocar la puerta, y cuando se abrió su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Ahí estaba Draco, vestido de manera informal, con pantalones y camisa beige, aunque su piel pálida estaba algo enrojecida por el calor que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y su cabello rubio casi blanco resaltaba muchísimo con el sol. Dado que en Inglaterra las temperaturas aún están frías por la época, al venir a este lugar paradisíaco se siente el choque de calor con más fuerza. La dejó pasar, y ella empezó a hablar.

—Draco... yo... quiero decir... ¿qué hacemos aquí? —entre balbuceos lo primero necesitaba aclarar era el por qué este lugar—. Me refiero a ¿qué hacemos en Grecia?

—La verdad entre nuestras conversaciones mencionaste cuanto te encantó venir con tus padres, pero que dadas las circunstancias de la guerra no pudiste venir más. Me dijiste que fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables, y realmente quiero que tengas nuevos recuerdos felices. Así que dije ¿Por qué no? Santorini es hermoso, y quería alejarme un poco del clima frío de Londres —le indicó.

—¿Recuerdos felices? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no he tenido recuerdos felices más recientes? —preguntó algo reacia.

—Te he observado durante tanto tiempo Hermione, que yo sé que no has vivido algo que te haga realmente feliz. Diría que en los dos últimos años te vi sonreír de forma espontánea y sincera unas cuatro veces, porque el resto de las veces fingiste, sonreías por cortesía, o porque no querías que te hicieran preguntas —siguió Draco.

—Y según tú ¿cuáles fueron esas veces? —preguntó desafiándolo.

—Pues una fue cuando recibiste una foto reciente de tus padres, aquella que tienes en el marco de plata que tienes en tu escritorio. La siguiente vez fue cuando te enteraste de que Potter y su chica pelirroja iban a casarse. La siguiente vez fue por la chica Lovegood que te invitó a su matrimonio con el nieto de Newt Scamander, lo sé porque estuve ahí en el momento en que saltaron en la oficina por ese evento. Y la última vez fue cuando te regalé la cadena con los dijes. Ese día fue tan hermosa tu sonrisa y tu abrazo fue tan cálido que supe que hice bien en hacerte ese regalo —dijo esto último acercándose a ella con ganas de tomarla en sus brazos para cumplir con su sueño, pero aún falta hacer algo más—. Ese día me hiciste sentir apreciado, y quería hacerte sonreír más veces de las que imaginas, pero no me era permitido. Weasley y tú tienen una relación larga, aunque creo que tú no te sientes plenamente feliz con él, ¿o me equivoco? Dime, ¿he cometido algún error al llegar a esas conjeturas?

Ella apartó la mirada y comenzó a pensar acerca de su relación. Ya sabía que ellos como pareja no estaban funcionando, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho para usar el traslador para llegar hasta Draco. Quería vivir algo nuevo, con pasión, sin rutinas. Y la verdad siente algo más que un simple encaprichamiento por Draco Malfoy. Su amistad es sincera, y se complementan muy bien en el ámbito laboral, se provocan y tienden a responder bien esas provocaciones entre ellos. Él está pendiente de ella, la cuida de una forma especial, y ha observado su comportamiento cuando Ron ha estado en la oficina, la verdad se veía bastante incómodo. Ron por su parte es tierno y dulce, pero no ha querido avanzar con ella, siempre le hace los mismos regalos, pese a que le ha dicho lo que las rosas no son las flores que más prefiere, la lleva a los mismos lugares, e íntimamente no ha variado en su comportamiento, ha sido totalmente mecánico en la cama, y ella ya no siente esa explosión, ese clímax que la hacía sentir en un principio. Y desde que lo ascendieron se ha embocado de lleno en los entrenamientos con su escuadrón, pero ha sido tanto el cambio que ya ni siquiera le cuenta acerca de su día, simplemente llega a su casa, la saluda con beso en la frente, come, y va a dormir. Ya la pasión murió lamentablemente.

—No, no lo has hecho —le respondió ella en voz baja—. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Por qué traerme aquí? ¿Por qué hacerme esos regalos? Que por cierto son muy hermosos. ¿Por qué?

—Porque... me he sentido atraído por ti desde hace cinco años... pero en este último he sufrido como un animal abandonado por no poder acercarme a ti como antes, después de ese beso he querido más de ti, y la verdad no me lo permitiste, quisiste avanzar en una relación que no ha cambiado a tu favor, y me cansé. Estoy enamorado de ti, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar contigo y quitar a Weasley de mi camino. Quiero estar contigo Hermione Granger, ahora quiero saber ¿qué debo hacer para conquistar tu corazón y dejar de tener celos de la comadreja?

Ella se quedó en el sitio congelada, viendo como sus hermosos ojos grises emanaban seguridad en sus palabras. ¿Enamorado? ¿Dijo que está enamorado? ¿Quiere conquistar su corazón y apartar a Ron? Lo que dijo generó un pequeño fuego en su interior, está enamorado de ella, quiere conquistarla, y ella empezó a sonreír nuevamente. —¿Puedes repetir eso por favor? —le pidió ella al mismo tiempo que caminaba en la sala de la casa, la cual no había visto por tener la mirada fija en él.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que estoy enamorado de ti? ¿A querer conquistar tu corazón? ¿O a dejar de celar a la comadreja por estar contigo? —caminando hacia ella para luego rodearla con sus brazos.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione —respondió él bajando su rostro hacia ella—. ¿Y tú qué sientes por mí?

—Siento que estoy dispuesta a enamorarme de ti también Draco —y en ese momento él unió sus labios a los de ella para sellar esa declaración como una promesa entre ellos—. Te quiero, de eso estoy segura, eres importante para mí. Terminaré todo con Ron, y quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo, sin rutinas, sin discusiones inútiles, y sobre todo sin saber que soy ignorada nuevamente por alguien a quien quiero —dijo todo esto con sus labios juntos a los de él.

—Y yo te prometo hacer todo lo posible para darte todo ello, sin rutinas, sin discusiones inútiles, aunque sabes que vendrán discusiones que sí valen la pena entre nosotros, por más que sea somos nosotros —y con eso la hizo reír—. Y no te haré sentirte ignorada, y prometo no regalarte rosas rojas ni chocolates en San Valentín. Prometo llevarte a ver una variedad hermosa de flores, incluyendo tus hermosos lirios color violeta, y podrás tomar las que quieras, y te llevaré a los lugares que tu desees, y aprenderé de todas las cosas muggles que desees enseñarme. Prometo hacerte sonreír de forma sincera. Prometo hacerte feliz.

—Entonces yo prometo hacerte feliz también, Draco. Es una promesa de Gryffindor.

—Y yo lo prometo como un gran Slytherin. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El príncipe de Slytherin con la princesa de Gryffindor —bromeó él.

—Bueno dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, creo que resultó con nosotros —y ella lo siguió abrazando sin dejarlo ir.

—Cierto, espero que sigamos así hasta el fin de nuestros días —y la besó con toda la intensidad que pudo dar.

 **ooo0ooo**

 **N/A: Hola chicas (y chicos si hay alguno por ahí). Ustedes dirán: ¿Qué carajos está haciendo? ¿Por qué escribió esta historia en vez de completar la traducción después de meses sin decir ni "A"? Pues la verdad tengo excusas muy válidas por las cuales no pude en estos últimos meses hacer acto de presencia con un nuevo capítulo de la traducción de "First Came Marriage". Tanto en noviembre como en diciembre estuve de viaje con mi familia, y pasó Navidad, Año Nuevo, Reyes, Carnaval, y San Valentín, así que les digo ¡FELICES FIESTAS ATRASADAS!**

 **Y bueno también quiero compartir con ustedes que estoy embarazada, tengo tres meses de embarazo. Por lo que comprenderán que los primeros meses de una gestación es horrible para la mayoría de las embarazadas, incluyéndome, por lo que los malestares matutinos, y de todo el día (hay que ser sinceros) literalmente no me dejaron acercarme a la laptop. De hecho, aún me pegan los síntomas, sin embargo, se presentó esta oportunidad de intercambio de fics y quise escribir algo más de mi propia autoría, ya saben para que digan que sí escribo jajaja.**

 **Así que este fic como dice el Disclaimer, fue escrito para Sta Granger, perdona mis faltas en la redacción o la falta de drama al cual nos tienes acostumbradas, pero sinceramente yo quería algo más ligero para leer, ¿y por qué no? ver un poco de los celos de Draco por Ron y Hermione. Espero que te guste, y cualquier cambio que desees hacer me escribes ;)**

 **Bueno nos estaremos leyendo en "First Came Marriage. Cuídense.**

 **XOXO**

 **Doris**

 **15/02/2018**


End file.
